Felicia Hardy: The Curse of The Black Widow
by Mr.Rock
Summary: Felicia Hardy: a beautiful, young woman who knew only luxury and wealth throghout her life, would fall into a cycle of pain and agony soon.
1. Hard Times for a Family

The sun was setting. In a Mansion, a blond woman and her preteen were eating dinner quietly. The mood was low.

"So how long Daddy will done be in jail?" She asked.

The blond woman looked at her daughter. "His trial is tomorrow, Felicia." She answered bitterly. "I don't want to discuss this."

Felicia frowned, her mind replaying recent events. She had learned her Father, John Hardesky had been a cat burglar known as the Cat. Only recently did the law had finally caught up with her father. She was at school when the police had arrested her father. She only found out recently. It had been a shock.

Felicia finished the last of her meal and just sat there. She glanced at her mother who was also lost in her own thoughts.

"May I be excused, Mommy?" She asked.

"Yes Sweetie," She said wearily.

Felicia got up and headed to her room, her mind and heart full of turmoil.

**Author Note: Hi guys, it's me Mr Rock again. After almost a year, I finally was able to publish my next** **fiction that involving beautiful Felicia Hardy from Spiderman TAS this time. I had the idea of writing a Werespider story for Felicia since the finishing of Mary Jane's storyline. Although since then me and my former Co-Writer, dear Data Seeker had serious real life issues, I'm glad to finally being able to publish my second story. While the full writing is mine, I need to give the credit to ****Creaturemaster** **for providing me fundamental structures for the mutation scenes, while giving credits to Data Seeker for providing me the core ideas for the story as well as writing the very first chapters for it. That's all being said; let's dive into the story. I hope you all enjoy as I did while working on it!**


	2. The Feline Felon

A door opened and a middle-aged woman entered a room. "Felicia!" She called out.

No response.

She sighed. "Probably in the gym again."

She headed to another room. Not surprising, Her 21 years old daughter was working out in the gym.

Felicia did some impressive moves. Not surprising because she had practiced since she was 12 years old.

"Hey Mom," She said as she balanced herself on a pole with one hand, her body and legs straight and strong.

"So how was your day?"

"Fine." Felicia said. "How was work?"

Anastasia Hardy sighed. "Fine, except there was a theft."

"Theft?"

"Someone stole some devices from different projects." Hardy explained.

"Any idea who did it?" Felicia asked, feigning surprise.

"No, but security has been upgraded so we'll catch the thief if he returns."

"Or she." Felicia suggested.

Anastasia smiled. "Such imagination. Most criminals are not women."

"Whatever you say, Mom," Felicia shrugged. "Anything else."

"I guess not."

"Oh Mom, I'm going to be staying in my apartment for a few days."

"Fine, Anastasia sighed and left.

…..

That night, Felicia had finished adjusting her jumpsuit, she put on her boots and gloves. She then took her utility belt and put it around her waist. Felicia then grabbed the cat-eye mask and put it on and went to the mirror. The mask didn't cover much, but could still obscured her identity while allowing her blond hair to flow freely.

She then touched a device and she glowed. Her appearance was slightly different. Her hair looked white as snow and her appearance seem to have a different aura, giving her a different identity.

"Hologram's a nice touch." Felicia commented. "Now to the night will see the Black Cat."

….

The city was quiet. The moon was full. A cable fired and hit the upper part of a building. Then a figure swung through the air and landed onto a building's side.

"Well now it is time to test your luck." Black Cat commented as she took a device out of her belt and went inside.

Sneaking inside, she got past the defenses and got the wealth.

"You do know that doesn't belong to you, right?"

Black Cat turned and smiled at the figure hanging from the ceiling. "Spiderman. Come to cross paths with the Black Cat?"

"Black Cat? Is that what you call yourself?"

"While yes," She smirked, "because I control luck. Namely the bad kind." Spiderman jumped down the ceiling. "How about you come along and I'll take you to cops."

"Aren't you cute. I think I'll pass." The lovely felon turned to leave but Spiderman fired a web at her.

"Now along kitty." Spiderman said, approaching the young woman.

Standing with webbing wrapped around her, Black Cat smirked. "You must think you're so lucky."

"I don't know about that, but…" Spiderman started to say when suddenly light flashed, dazing the web swinger.

"You are very bright Spiderman," Black Cat teased. "But I'm brighter. Well got to go." She turned and ran while dropping a small capsule.

Spiderman recovered and started to run but stopped. "Spider sense tingling." He looked at the capsule on the floor that was hissing. "It's releasing something. The tingling mild. Probably not toxic."

He looked at the hall Black Cat had fled across amd considered his options. "Should take too long to go around it''. He took a deep breath and then ran across the hall, holding his breath.

He then reached the room. He saw the window opened and Black Cat swinging across the air, using some kind of cable.

He jumped out the window, firing a web line and swung after the colorful thief. Black Cat then landed on top of a building and stopped. She stood with her hands on her hips, waiting.

Spiderman landed on the building, eying the attractive thief. "Giving up?"

"Actually I'm just getting started," Black Cat said teasingly. "Want to dance?"

"Well I'll have you know I got moves," Spiderman retorted.

The two costumed humans circled each other. Spiderman fired a webbing, but Black Cat moved out of the way.

She jumped left and right and then a webbing caught her feet, causing her to fall. Looking at her stuck foot, she looked at Spiderman. "You just like to get me wrapped up in your work." She sneered.

"You're a really funny, lady." Spiderman said as he fired more webbing around her arms and torso. "Sorry, but I can't risk you trying to escape."

"No problem Spidey," Black Cat smiled. "But that won't improve your luck."

"We'll see about that." Spiderman said as he approached the attractive thief.

Suddenly his spider sense tingled as Black Cat swung her foot at him. He dodged the kick, but what surprised him was that the webbing that was suppose to constrict her had fallen into pieces and off her body.

"How!" Spiderman exclaimed as Black Cat ran at web swinger.

"You crossed my path." Black Cat said, charging at the retreating Web Swinger. "Now your luck has run out."

Spiderman tried to fire another webbing, but it vanished midair before touching Black Cat. Black Cat then gestured and sound waves spread out, giving Spiderman no chance of avoiding it.

Spiderman groaned and fell. Black Cat continued firing at him with her little gizmo. Then she went over to Spiderman's unmoving form.

"Well let's see," She purred, going over Spiderman's form. She then gestured, firing some kind of gas from her glove into his head "Can't risk you playing possum Spiderman. Now to see how cute you really are."

She reached for his mask and stopped. "Nah. But I have something to help you remember me by." She removed his gloves, her eyes widen. "So your webbing is technological. Interesting."

She removed the devices, smiling. "Souvenirs. Now a little present for you." She kissed Spiderman's left palm, leaving a lipstick marks. "Hope you enjoy it. Bye."

She then turned and left.

….

Black Cat entered a house and closed her door. She removed her mask and eyed her item. "Not bad for a first try."

She went to a room and put it out in display. Though attractive, what really pleased her was the rush she experienced tonight. "Nothing can stop the Black Cat. Not even Spiderman." Her lips twitched as she thought how cute he was.

...

Black Cat swung through the city. She then landed on top of a building. She did another robbery. Spiderman confronted her.

Knocking him out, she stood over him. "How to see who you are?" She pulled his mask off, her eyes widen. "Peter?" She exclaimed.

For a long time, she didn't do anything, just eyed the man behind the mask, slowly accepting that her idol was just a classmate at her school. She then put the mask back on and departed.

Spiderman slowly awoke and looked around.

….

Black Cat entered her house, removed her mask and sighed. "Peter," Her thoughts turned to Peter.

…

Class was over. Peter was exiting a classroom long with the other students.

"Peter!"

Peter turned in surprise. "Felicia?"

"Hi Peter," Felicia said. "I was wondering if we could talk."

"OK," Peter said, not sure what the bee queen of ESU wanted with him.

"Tonight, I want you to meet me at an apartment I own."

"Why."

"I need to talk to you about something private."

"Sorry, I can't.'' Peter said.

"Peter please," Felicia begged. "It is important."

"Fine." Peter relented.

"Excellent." Felicia exclaimed.

Peter sighed, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

….

Peter reached the apartment building and knocked on the door.

The door opened. "Hello Peter." Felicia smiled, clad in her daily clothes, a purple cardigan and a white mini skirt, leaving her feet bare.. "Come in."

Peter complied, looking around. "OK, so what was it, Felicia?"

Felicia grew tense. "I want to show you something, Peter."

Peter followed the young woman into another room and froze. It was a shrine dedicated to…Spiderman.

"You like it?" Felicia asked teasingly.

Peter stared at Felica in surprise. "You must really like Spiderman?"

"Well yeah," Felicia said awkwardly. "I find him very sexy. Too bad I can't date him."

"Yeah," Peter said.

"But you and Spiderman are close. I mean you do take pictures for him. So if you ever get to speak to him, can you tell him that I wish to see him?."

Peter sighed. "OK, I'll do it."

….

Peter got into his costume and dialed his phone. He waited.

"Hello, this is Felicia Hardy?"

"Hello, Felicia. I contacted Spiderman and he agreed to meet you."

"Really?" Felicia said excitedly. "When?"

"He'll meet you at your private apartment tonight."

"Thanks Peter. You're the best."

Peter smiled under his mask. "Till then." He hung up.

…..

Felicia was waiting in her room, anxious. Spiderman entered the room, unseen. Felicia turned, sensing something, but Spiderman had moved out of her range of vision.

Felicia took a deep breath and straightened her hair.

"I heard that you wanted to see a friendly neighborhood Spiderman?"

Felicia turned and saw Spiderman clinging to the ceiling, his pose spider like. Though his costume design, particularly the eyes were creepy, Felicia felt ecstasy.

"Spiderman." She smiled.

Spiderman let go of the ceiling, landing on his feet. "So I'm here."

"Come." Felicia led Spiderman into a room.

Spiderman froze, his mask hid his surprise. There were posters on the walls. And a clay statue. What really surprised Spiderman was the imagery.

"Miss Hardy, what is this? Why have you built a shrine to me?"

"I admire you, Spiderman. I hope…we can be friends."

Spiderman paused. "I am flattered Miss Hardy. But it's dangerous for me to have friends."

"I can take care of myself." Felicia said.

Spiderman looked at the shrine thoughtfully. "You really like me, don't you?"

"Yes." Felicia answered. "I admire you almost as much as I admire my father."

"Your father?"

Felicia sighed and sat in a chair. "My father was…he was special to me. Losing him was a terrible loss to me."

"I'm sorry Miss Hardy." Spiderman apologized. "May I ask what happened?"

Felicia considered that. "Please don't judge me."

"No, of course not."

"My father was a cat burglar called the Cat."

"You're kidding."

"You said you wouldn't judge me."

"Oh, sorry Miss Hardy. Please continue."

Felicia sighed. "I've always admired him and wanted to be like him. But I…I admire you. Will you give me a chance?"

Spiderman waited silently, his mind racing. "Very well."

"Felicia smiled. "Well I am opened two days from now. Can you see me then?"

"Depends," Spiderman said. "Remember, your average supervillain doesn't care about my social life."

"I understand." Felicia conceded.

….

Spiderman was in a warehouse, dodging shock blasts.

Just then Black Cat jumped in view. "Hello cushion head."

"Huh?" Shocker exclaimed. "Take this!" he fired, but Black Cat jumped out of the way.

Suddenly a webbing strand caught Shocker from behind and like a swing got flung into the air and smashed to the floor. Spiderman then fired some more webbing, ensuring that the criminal didn't get up.

"Well looks like you got him." Black Cat commented.

Spiderman eyed the Feline Felon suspiciously. "Alright, what's your game?"

"Just lending a paw."

Spiderman eyed the masked woman suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"In time," Black Cat said. "I think I'll be going on."

Spiderman fired a web, catching her arm. "Now come along Miss Kitty."

"Well aren't you charming," Black Cat commented teasingly. "I bet you treat all girls like this."

Spiderman hesitated but then composed himself. "Now come along and I won't be rough with you."

"Now is that any way to treat a girl who just helps you out?" The feline felon asked seductively.

Spiderman went closer to Black Cat, cautious, but still troubled by that question. "Why did you help me exactly?"

"Good question." Black Cat commented. "Maybe I enjoy messing with you. Maybe I'm a split personality and one is good and one is evil. Maybe Shocker has something of value I want to rip off. Or maybe I want to go straight."

"Right," Spiderman grumbled, though he was flummoxed and couldn't decide what Black Cat's motive really was.

Black Cat made a puppy dog pout. "Can't you let me go this one time?"

Spiderman considered that. "Fine. But if I catch you being a bad girl again, I will stop you."

"It's a date then."

"Don't push your luck, Cat." Spiderman warn as he freed his webbing from her arm.

"I'm a black cat. I make my own luck." She turned and ran off and jumped off the building, firing her cable and swinging to the next building.

"Hmm, she's something." Spiderman murmured. "Now to see if I can find her." He took out his tracker. "What?" He looked around himself and found his Spider Tracer. "She put it back on me."

….

Black Cat reached her room. With a sigh she removed her mask. "Well that was a fun night." She considered tomorrow. "Tomorrow, Spiderman and I will have a good time."

…..

**A Month Later**

Felicia Hardy and Peter Parker were hanging on inside a cafe.

"It's nice to enjoy ourselves without an emergency." Peter commented.

"Agreed." Felicia agreed and then sipped her drink. She then giggled.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Nothing," Felicia respond. "I'm just thinking of our first meeting."

Peter blushed slightly, recalling at least part of it. "Yeah, you were a regular black cat when you crossed my path."

"Very funny Parker." Felicia remarked, slightly annoyed with the description.

"You come a long way, Felicia," Peter assured his girlfriend.

Felicia smiled. Over a month ago, she was a cat burglar like her father, John Hardesky. She and Peter clashed in their costumed identities. But via strange set of circumstances, a bond had developed between them.

Felicia had turned her life around, becoming a crime fighter and aiding Peter against freaks like Doctor Octopus, the Scorpion, Shocker, to name a few. They kept their relationship at bay due to secrecy.

"Felicia, are you alright?" Peter asked.

"Huh?"

"You seemed distracted."

"Oh yeah," Felicia said. "Just remembering when you revealed your secret identity."

Peter grimaced. "That was very awkward."

"No kidding."

**Flashback**

In the penthouse, Spiderman faced Black Cat. "Well that was a rush," She said, going to Spiderman, her arms sensually wrapped around him. "Ready for a kiss Spidey."

"Actually I have something better," Spiderman said. "I'm ready to trust you with my secret."

Black Cat stared. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Look, we can't do a relationship without trust and I believe I can trust you with my secret."

Black Cat looked thoughtful as Spiderman removed his mask, revealing himself as Peter Parker.

"So that's who you really are." Felicia said, trying to be casual.

"You don't seem surprise." Peter commented.

Black Cat hesitated. "Well…you see…"

"What?"

Black Cat sighed. "I already know who you are?"

"You do? Peter exclaimed in surprise. "How?"

Black Cat hesitated, embarrassed with her situation. ''As you know, we had many run ins where…I got the best of you."

"Yeah, your point being?"

"Well one of them I did unmask you.."

Spiderman stared at his girlfriend, trying to make sense of it. "And what happened exactly?"

"Well I always thought you were attractive Spiderman," Black Cat explained. "Even before our first encounter. At first I never touched your mask because I thought it was more fun to toy with you. Over time, I wanted to have a relationship with you and…well it wasn't easy. I thought learning who you are would…you know."

"Yeah," Peter said and then stopped. "Wait, are you…?"

Black Cat sighed. "Yes, Peter. I'm Felicia Hardy."

Peter eyed Black Cat. She resembled Felicia Hardy except she was slightly more build, her hair was white and...she acted very different from the Felicia Hardy he knew.

"How do you look so different?"

"It's a hologram. It disguises my appearance."

"Oh," Peter said, processing what he was told.

"I'm sorry for…you know," Black Cat stammered.

"It's OK, Black Cat," Peter said, despite his misgiving. "Since we're being honest, could you show yourself too, Felicia?"

"Sure." Black Cat took a small device from a compartment in her belt and clicked a button. Her imaged hazed and she looked like Felicia in a black suit and mask. She then removed the mask, revealing her true self. "The mask if real."

"Looks good on you." Peter commented.

Felicia smiled. "So are things alright between us?"

"Yes."

Felicia sighed in relief.

**Flashback Ends **

"I thought our relationship was going to end that night." Peter commented.

Felicia smiled. "Yeah. I was foolish Peter. I was in love with a mask, not the man."

"Glad we were able to get past that." Peter said.

….

"Bye Peter."

"Bye." Peter said, turning to leave.

Felicia turned back to her mother's mansion and entered it. She headed to her room and flopped on her bed, kicking her shoes off.

"We are quite a team." She said dreamily. "But I could be so much more."

**Author Note: Well, even in the Spiderman TAS, Black Cat had some interest in Spiderman more than a friendship. Considering in this fiction there is no Mary Jane Watson, it shouldn't seem odd giving a relationship of love between Felicia Hardy and Peter Parker. But, this is not a romance, nor a superhero story.**


	3. Can't Take Risks

The Feline Felon and Spiderman were on their way to ambush Rhino, who was just robbed a bank and definitely on his way to escape. They were running on the roofs, firing cables and webs from one apartment to another. Finally they saw the gigantic man with the beast costume, he sneaked to a cross street, gave them the opportunity to corner him.

Spidey jumped right on Rhino's path while Felicia appeared on his back. They surrounded him both from back and front. And beginning to move around him.

Rhino smirked ''Oh, a cute cat and a little spider came to catch me. What can I do now?'' ''Doing the less intelligence requiring act I guess'' Spidey replied.

Rhino roared, turn his back and ran to Black Cat, she easily avoided his deadly horn. Rhino was losing his footing but stood still. Spidey fired his webs to him but they wasn't enough to immobilize him. Rhino turned and suddenly rushed to Felicia, catched her surprised, the Feline Felon barely escaped from the jagged horn but it cutted her waist, led it to bleed. She fell to her knees and started moaning, hugged herself

''Felicia!'' Spiderman exclaimed, with a flash of anger, he focused all his strength and jumped to Rhino, punching and kicking him relentlessly. He had to finish dealt with him quick to save her beloved. Rhino's armor was unbreakable but Spidey's endless assaults caused to him lost his footing. He fell down, right after it Spidey fired webbings and wrapped him all around with webs.

''I'll deal with you later you dumb'' Peter said as he ran to Felicia.

''Aaarggh'' Felicia grimaced as she gripping her bleeding waist. She was to lose her consciousness. ''We got to take you to my home '' Felicia fainted into his arms. Spidey rip of his costume to make a cushion to her wound. Gladly it wasn't so deep so he at least made the bleeding slower. Felicia possibly feinted by seeing the blood of her own. He grabbed her with all the power of his one arm, while shooting webs with the other.

They reached Peter's house, which now all belongs to him. Because his Aunt May passed out from aging like one year ago. He opened his bedroom's window, slowly and carefully slided the unconscious Felicia into the rooms floor. He jumped into his room and gently carried and drop her onto his bed. She wasn't awaken yet. He removed her mask and boots.

He was just staying there and staring at to her beloved, sound and safe. While he was thinking how beautiful and attractive that her, Felicia moaned and opened her eyes.

''Ugh'' she moaned. ''Where am I? Why do I laying on your bed?'' Soon after she saw the cloth on her waist. ''Ah, guess I remember, Ugh'' she grimaced and sat on Peter's bed.

''I feared the worst'' Peter said thoughtfully.

''It looks like you forgot that cats have nine lives'' she smirked and laughed. Put her foot on the floor.

''I know. But I guess I won't let you lose anymore of them'' Peter said, unmasked and Felicia could easily see the worry on his eyes.

''Hmm, guess I know what's this leading. But yea, what do you mean?'' Felicia asked with worry in her eyes.

''I mean, I think I won't allow you to come with me to my missions anymore. I'm harming everyone around me, I've just lost my Aunt May and I can't bear to losing you too'' Peter said with frowning eyebrows. ''You can still do your daily work by the way. But my missions are quite dangerous to you''

''You just can't decline me like this'' Felicia said sadly

''Sorry my love, but I cant put you on any risk. End of discussion'' He said with a slight anger and worry.

''Oh, okay'' Felicia sighed and bowed her head. Then she lifted her head and looked to Peter with a naughty smile on her face.

''So, Spidey. Why would you put off my boots at the first place?'' The Feline Felon giggled

**Author Note: So this is a short, kind of a transition chapter to lead Felicia to do something reckless. As you will soon find out.**


	4. The Love and The Curse

Felicia and Peter were eating dinner in Felicia's apartment. Sometimes she willing to take a break from her mother and coming here. This was providing to having great time with Peter too.

Peter cleared his throat and break the silence:

''Ehm, Felicia, dear? Can I confess you something? But swear to me you wont be freaked out or something''

''Oh, guess something terrible is on its way'' Felicia laughed. ''Well spider, did you just cuckolded to me? If so, I can make you sure you won't escape this place as one piece!'' she said with flames in her eyes.

''I guess you would prefer that option after hearing what would I say to you'' Peter said hesitatingly.

''So, go on little arachnid. Go on'' Felicia said

''I'm sure you are wondering why we didn't have a sexual relationship since the beginning of our love. So, the reason why for this, I have a mutation disease for a while.''

''WHAT?!'' Felicia exclaimed

''Yes. I'm sorry but that is the truth. Dr. Connor warned me about this but he said he couldn't find a way to reverse or slow it for now. So I'm on my own. And I don't want to put you in the torment I'm suffering. In time, I will become a wild monster.''

''There must have to be something to stop it!'' Felicia shouted desperately and hold the table with her hands. ''I can't let you become a freak. Because I don't want to hunt you down!'' She tried to make a joke and saw it worked. There was a tiny smile on Peter's face.

''No, I will help you. We have the biggest laboratory and the best scientists in the country. There has to be someone can help you. I will make my mother know this in no time'' Felicia said desperately.

''Oh, dear. You don't have to do this. I don't know how to thank you. Guess the only thing I can say is I'm so lucky to find you'' Peter said

''You are with a woman who creates her own luck'' Felicia smirked.

...

''Mom?'' Felicia asked as she entered her room.

''Oh, my naughty blonde girl. I'm guessing something is worrying you just looking to your eyes. So, shot out them'' Anastasia said

''Mom, I need your help. Peter has a mutation disease and we need your help''

''What did you just said?'' Anastasia asked as she stood up

''You know he is a semi-mutant. And now it seems his mutant side decided to take over. I thought you could help us. We have the endless opportunity to help him''

''Of course, I will contact with my scientists. The only thing I would need would be his blood samples I think'' Anastasia said. ''Don't worry. We will find a way to prevent your lover to become a freak'' She kissed her daughters hair.

''Thank you, mom. I can't express my gratitude'' Felicia said and turned to leave Anastasia's room. ''Night night'' Felicia said

''Sleep well, Felicia'' Anastasia said thoughtfully.

Yes, she need Peter's blood sample. It can help him to find a cure, but it can lead something better, something more important.

Yes, that would work.

…

Felicia shocked with the news about Peter. She found out that Peter just grew four extra arms last night.

She later found out that Peter was called by an interdimensional being; Madam Web for saving the world. She prayed that the situation would not get even worse.

Peter became a Werespider during his campaign in different realities. Madam Web couldn't cure him but she could restore his will and sanity. So Peter could kept his fight alongside with her and the Beyonder. Beyonder was planning to use this monster's unnatural strength against Spider-Carnage

...

It was evening, a portal appeared before Peter Parker's house which Peter vanished; semi-cured by The Beyonder. He still had six-arms but he was not a monster anymore. Madam Web explained him that he would never be cured but a treatment could check his transformation.

He visited Dr. Connor and explained him what happened to him. Connor agreed to make a treatment for him but seriously warned him; he needs to take it once a week. If he miss his schedule even for a one time, he would again become a monster.

Felicia's head was in her hands. It was late night, she was standing at the edge of her bed. She was clad in her pajamas. White pajama shirt, white pajama bottoms that leaving her feet bare. She was thinking about how she missed hanging around with Peter to stop crime. But thanks to that unlucky injury, she couldn't do it anymore. She sighed and left herself to her bed. It was boring and she missed spending time with Spiderman. Especially when he is in such a dreadful state. What if he become a freaking monster again and she would not be there to stop him?

She put her blanket upon herself and turned off the light.

Soon, she would worry about herself for a similar trouble.

She opened her eyes at 02.33 AM. Some whispers coming from the hall made her awake. She turned on the light, removed her blanket and silently, carefully exited his bedroom and got off the ladder. She hide back to the wall and focused to listen. She recognized the voices;

One from her mother, and the other from the Lead Scientist of their team, Dr. Marcus.;

''How's the process of inject Spiderman's blood into the serum is going?'' Anastasian asked.

''It's going well'' Marcus replied. '' We will make a super serum from it. It is supposed to boost a person's agility and strength dramatically and make them immune to any disease.''

''Good. So, where are you keeping the samples now? How many of them do we have?'' Anastasian asked

''We are keeping them in the basement of Hardy Foundation building. We have like 100 samples of them for now'' Marcus replied.

''A super serum?'' Felicia thought surprised. ''It can boost me and make Peter be aware of my potential again. I have to get it now'' She decided and went upstairs. What she didn't knew the rest of the two person's conversation:

''Marcus. I know this should sound cliche. But is there any possible side effect of this serum? Spiderman had a mutation disease recently'' Anastasian asked.

''You wouldn't want to hear what using it would lead now. So, let's just say it is not ready for using yet. Cleaning the mutated toxins from it is still in the process''Marcus replied.

Felicia opened her bedrooms window and stepped to it's edge. Clad in her Black Cat costume, she made her way to the foundation.

Thanks to the night, she could easily sneaked past into the basement of the foundation. Opened the lantern located on her waist and began to investigate.

There they are! In a metal box, dozens of them were waiting to be used.

''So, little ones, let's give it a taste'' Felicia whispered and drinked one of the serums.A sharp, brief pain coursed through her body then vanished. Her body was now muscular than ever, so it seems there would be no need for a hologram. Her injury faded as she felt like she was unstoppable

…

That's it, she had super powers as well as her lover's DNA.

...

''WHAT?!'' Anastasian exclaimed as Felicia was explaining what she had done. It was two days later in their manor.

''Mom, why so upset? I'm feeling stronger than ever and now I can fight with any evil that should threat Manhattan's peace. What's wrong with it?'' Felicia said, clad in her home clothes. A long blue robe, leaving her legs and feet bare.

''It's not about being powerful or being a superhero.'' Anastasian said. ''You've just did something without my permission, secretly even. And you took a **semi-mutant's DNA** who had just mutated into a monster as well. Have you ever thought what could it lead?''

''Don't worry. Neither me nor Peter would get into trouble'' Felicia said.

What if she was wrong?...

**Author Note: So, Felicia took a Neogenetic serum which was created based on a mutants DNA. Is it just an Agility and Strength booster or something else? You would find out soon. On the other hand, describing Peter's mutation disease and what happened to him blurry was intended. As the star of this story is Felicia, not him.**


	5. Everything Seems Fine

It was afternoon. Black Cat was training to get used for her newfound strength in the gym.. She was beating a sandbag for like two hours, without taking a break. And she didn't even feel tired. She was so fast and agile, while her punches and kicks were strong enough to make a foe fall down with one strike.

But that was enough to her. She was in need to try her power against a real challenge. And she knew who would it be. Who could be a better challenge than a pile of muscles?

The Kingpin

In the darkness in the midnight a black figure was swinging among the skyscrapers. Her aim was the longest of them; The Kingpins Tower.

She carefully sneaked into the summit of the building and began to spy inside. There he is!: Kingpin was sitting before his gigantic table, hitting his fingers to each other or making kind of music by hitting them to the table. There was no guards or something but she knew he was a huge challenge by himself alone.

She gave a whistle while she sneaking inside.

''Bored, fatty? What would you say to getting beaten? I guess you will be the best sandbag I've ever used!'' The Feline Felon made fun of him to taunt him.

''Hmm. Guess a little cat lost her way. They say black cat's bring bad luck'' Kingpin said as he stands down and coming before Felicia.

''But what if that bad luck turns to you?'' He charged to Feline Felon but she just stepped aside it. He lost his footing and fell down. Black Cat began to assault him with an unnatural speed and strength. But that was just not enough to made him feel pain.

''Naarggh!'' Kingpin moaned as he got to his feet and swung a punch to Felicia, she again dodged it and hit him from his belly. Kingpin moaned as Felicia kept targeting his belly, like she found a point of weakness. Kingpin yelled in pain and pushed Felicia, which caused her to almost lose her footing but she stood still. He grabbed Felicia with his one hand and throw her to the edge of the room. Felicia shouted a web from her wrist with a survival instinct and pulled herself to the wall at the next edge of the room.

''Ooo, looks like this cat has some spider abilities too. I missed fighting with that tiny spider'' Kingpin laughed. Felicia instinctively caught him with webs and attacked him with punchs and kicks.

Finally, the legendary Crime Leader, the man with unnatural strength fall before her. She immobilized him to the ground and left a note:

''Guess New York missed her Black Cat''

…

''Well now, looks like our dear little cat has something to explain for'' Peter said as he stood before Felicia, his six arms crossed. They were in the house of Peter, Felicia's head bowed.

''I don't know how did you hear it and I don't care.'' Felicia said. ''My destiny is fighting against crime and protect Manhattan. So I thought I need to do something to prove myself to you''

''That's ok. But I followed you last night and saw how you fought against The Kingpin. I know you have athletic abilites since your childhood. But that fight performance wasn't normal and I saw that you shot webs like me.. It was like something you boosted yourself with something you shouldn't meddle. And I need to know what you have done'' Peter asked. There was an anger in his eyes.

''I will confess it if you wont be mad'' Felicia whispered.

''Oh, here comes the bad thing. '' Peter said. 'Go on''

''I've stolen a serum from my Mother's lab. Created with a purpose of giving whoever uses it unnatural strength and agility.''

''WHAT?!'' Peter exclaimed. But he realizes he didn't have to. He always knew his darling loves to do crazy things.

''Well, Guess it wouldn't do any harm. But I personally hate the serum stuff. I hope it won't cause any trouble, my dear'' Peter said.

**Author Note: Now this is a short chapter for just showing that serum had instant effects over Felicia.**


	6. A Descent Into Madness

Felicia was in a meeting about her company. Clad in her daily clothes which were a purple shirt, white skirt and white heeled shoes. She ended her conversation with a competent, turned her back to him and overturned. She exited the hall and made her way to a bathroom.

Felicia was washing her face then looked herself upon the mirror, the company matters were exhausting so she had pouches.  
''Oh Black Cat, you should get some rest'' Felicia sighed  
Suddenly her sides ached with an incomprehensible pain. ''What is this? AAARRGGHH!'' she exclaimed,clutched her sides and grimaced. She fell to her knees. The pain was ever increasing instead fading. It was worse than a stomachache. Her sides felt like they were crushing under a pressure. ''IIIaaargghh!'' She cried out in agony. Suddenly the pain vanished. She struggled to breath as someone opened the door with a rush and people began to pour inside the bathroom.

''Miss Hardy,we heard a screaming. Are you alright?!''

''Yes,yes. Just a sharp stomachache. It's gone'' She got to her feet and put a smile upon her face. She said ''Thank you for caring. Let us return to the hall''

...

The Black Cat was on her way to her home. It was late night and she was exhausted. She spent all of her day with fighting against regular crimes like preventing a robbery. Despite the mysterious and constant pain on her sides ,she tried to avoid thinking about it and focused to protect Manhattan from any evil. She was getting used to preventing crime instead of doing it. There was a fact that she didn't want to think about it though. She was still using her caber to travel, but once, she accidentally shot out a spider web from her wrist. She jumped and jumped from one roof to another until she saw her Mansion.

''Guess mom slept already'' she said and made her way to her room's window,opened it and entered her could cling to the walls too. What would it mean worst at all?

She get off her black cat costume and dressed herself in her white PJ's . Despite her busy daily routine, dressing her pajamas in the night's silence was removing the fatigue of all the day. She sighed in exhaustion and leave herself to her bed. But falling asleep was hard while she was so restless. She couldn't help but think about what would mean the mysterious and painful cramps appeared on her sides yesterday, during the meeting. The pain was excruciating and constant. She didn't tell anything about it to Peter. Didn't want to make him worry about her.

Suddenly she grimaced,once before her sides were in great pain, like there was something underneath her skin, then the pain stopped. She sighed, tried to clear her mind. Then she dozed off.

It was 02.15, Felicia Hardy was sleeping uneasy in her bed.

_She was on a meeting again ,clad in her daily clothes. She was talking someone about the future of their company. It was so boring. She said that she need to go bathroom and escaped from the boring people._

''_Hoh, guess I saved myself'' She laughed and made her way to the corridor._

_Suddenly a felt,sharp pain coursed through her body while she was walking on the corridor, ''Naargghh!'' she cried out as the pain intensed on her sides. She grimaced,clutched her right side while resting to the wall. ''What's this? What's wrong with me?'' she said through gritted teeth. The pain increased, instead fell to her knees and doubled over in pain._

In her bed, Felicia moaned and gripped her pillow as her body squirming in pain.

_Suddenly the scene changed. She was on the Manhattan's empty streets,clad in her pajamas and standing on the road, barefoot .She looked around but saw no one, there was only darkness and silence. Suddenly she heard something,like a ran,ran and ran until she saw her Mansion in the distance. She leaped to her bedroom and closed the window. _

''_Wow!'' she said in shock. _

_She was full of dread. Suddenly she heard a scream from the outside and opened her window again to see what was happening. She saw a young woman similar to her on the garden. _

''_Hey! What are you doing in my garden! This is a personal territory!'' Felicia exclaimed. _

_She got same body type and same blonde hair with her, clad within the same mysterious woman didn't look at her. Suddenly she cried out and clutched her sides. _

''_NAARRGGHH'' Felicia heard her screaming. ''Hey, what's wrong with you?!'' Felicia exclaimed_

_Bulges were pressing against the woman's shirt. Trying to find their way out. Strangely Felicia's sides were sore too. ''Naargh'' Felicia cried out. ''What is wrong with you? And what's happening to me?'' Her eyes widened as the woman fell to her knees and four arms sprouted from her sides wildly. Her screams was dreadful. The woman got to her feet, turned her face to Felicia._

_Felicia was looking to herself. ''Her-she'' got a freaky smile on her face. ''We are happy here, what about joining us?'' she pointed her with one of her arms._

_Felicia's gaze locked on her other-self. _

''_No, this is not logical at all'' Felicia murmured. Suddenly her body twisted in pain ''NAAARGGHHH!''_

_She grimaced and clutched her sides. Swelling formed against her sides. She brought to tears as sweat began to pour down from her forehead. She squeezed her teeth and began to stumbling around her bedroom. The pain on her sides was reached its peak, an unbearable point. Her sides puffed up. ''NAAAAARGGGGGHHH! PLEASE STOP! MAKE IT STOP! NOOOOO!'' _

Felicia opened her eyes with dread and straighten up. Her pajamas were sweaty and she was breathless She remove her blanket and sat the corner of the bed. What was the nightmare meaning,why she saw herself as gotten crazy?

...

It was late afternoon, Black Cat was on a street lamb. She was observing the streets,especially the alleys. For crimes usually occurs in shadows. Suddenly her eyes locked up a woman fleeing from a snatcher. She hidden behind a wall with fear on her eyes. Black Cat jumped over and get face to face with the snatcher. The man fisted his swung to her, she easily dodged it and squeezed her fist. Punched to man but he easily dodged it, suddenly Felicia felt tired and unstable. She almost got hit by the snatcher's next fist and barely escaped from it. Felicia kept fighting exhausted but felt like her spider agility were gone and back and gone again. She barely defeated the snatcher, gave the woman's bag to her. The woman opened her mouth to give a thanks but there was no Black Cat there.

...

She arrived Peter's house distressed. Peter said;

-''What happened my love? You look worried and tired? What's wrong?'

-''Peter, how did you grow these arms? How was the process worked?''

-''Why did you even bother?''

-''TELL IT!'' she exclaimed unwillingly with a flash of anger.

She sighed, and sit on a sofa with her head in her hands, removed her mask.

-''Please''she murmured.

-''Well. First, I felt like I was losing my powers. Then strong, unexplainable cramps occured on my sides with some bulges appearing. Finally I grew those arms two months ago.'' Peter replied

-''So, I need to confess something to you dear. '' Felicia said

-''What happened? Can you get to the point before I get older?'' Peter asked anxiously

-'' So, I get some agonizing cramps recently too,like my sides were crushing under a pressure or will burst. It vanished but since then I'm always in a slight pain. Yesterday night, I had a nightmare. Which a woman looked like to me grew extra arms in my garden, before my she turned her face to me and I found out I was looking to myself.'' she erased her tears before continuing. '' Before an half an hour, I fought against a snatcher but I felt like my powers were vanishing and I was losing my strength''

-''Pete, what is happening to me?'' She gazed him, worried.

-'' Love, we need to go to Dr. Connor immediately. Let's go''

Black Cat nodded and they left Peter's house.

...

A needle pinned to Felicia's arm have just removed with her blood in it. Connor sat his chair as they sat the chairs before him. Peter collapsed his arms and Felicia was eating her lips as Connor examining the blood sample. Finally he finished it, removed his glasses and fix his gaze upon them with worried eyes.

-''Ahem, guys, I got some bad news it looks''

-''Just say it'' Felicia sighed

-''You said you get a DNA from a strange seems that serum had some **mutated **DNA inside of it. And strangely enough, you are showing the same symptoms with Peter. So, you would become a spider-monster sooner or later it seems. Unless..''

-''Unless what?'' Felicia exclaimed

-''We can make a serum to reverse to mutation like what we did for Peter to keep his mutation in check. But, I'm not sure it would fit your DNA's. You know, genetic differences''

-''I have to TRY IT!'' Felicia shouted with despair

-''It's not about ''trying''. This is such a big risk. If anything would go wrong, such as a miscalculation, it would lead something **very worse**, you know…'' Connor cleared his throat before continuing;

-''So, we can make the serum and give it to you but you have to wait a while for to allow serums antidote to process,to **minimize the risks**. Such as for two weeks at the least''

-''TWO WEEKS?!'' Felicia exclaimed again. ''AAARGGHHH!'' she clutched her sides, grimaced and bowed her head. The pain was like her sides were in flames. She could feel something was underneath her skin. ''I, I can feel something, something is slithering inside of me. MAKE IT STOP!'' She brought to tears of fear.

The pain gone finally, she sighed and exclaimed

-''I MUST TAKE IT NOW! NOTHING COULD BE WORSE THAN THAT!''

-'You have to wait Felicia. What do you want, be reckless and become a monster like I had?'' Peter said and hold her arms. ''Dear, I know these cramps are unbearable, but I have to say; what I experienced was far more terrifying than this. You must be patient and tough. Do this,for me''

Felicia sighed and nodded.

…

Felicia was in her bedroom, and had finished dressing herself in her pajamas. She sighed and put the serum on her console. "Well day was tough."

She flopped on the bed. Suddenly she cried out and stopped, perplexed.

Just then there was a loud knock. "Miss Hardy!" A voice shouted behind the door.

"Alfred?" Felicia exclaimed in surprise.

"Are you alright? I heard you cry out."

"Yeah, just a cramp." Felicia answered back.

"Sorry, can I come in? I can't hear you."

"Yes, come in."

A middle age man in a suit entered. "What happened? I heard you cry out."

"I just got a cramp."

The older man eyed Felicia perplexed. "But the way you screamed was like you suffered a great injury."

Felicia grimaced. "Sure felt like it."

"Do you need anything?"

"I'll be fine, Alfred." Felicia assured the butler. "Whatever it was is over."

"Very well. Good night."

"Good night." Felicia said.

The butler departed.

Felicia got into her bed, pulled her blanket on herself and tried to sleep. She closed her eyes.

….

The clock said 1:32. Felicia was sleeping soundly in her bed.

…

_Felicia was web swinging high in the sky. All around were buildings, and sometimes a tree or a mountain. Suddenly the Green Goblin on his glider came in view._

_"So you think you can stop the Green Goblin?" The maniac demanded, holding a pumpkin bomb in his hand which he threw at Felicia._

_Felicia fired another web line with her left hand and swerved left, dodging the bomb. She then fired a web out of her right hand at the Green Goblin who served._

_"Lets see if you can dodge six of my bombs." The Goblin shouted as he raised six arms, each hand holding a bomb and threw them._

_Felicia dodged the incoming bombs and…cried out, her sides on fire._

…

In her bed, Felicia turned her head right and left with a moaning, her sides ached.

…

_Felicia opened her eyes to a quietness. The pain on her sides was gone. She was lying on the bare and cold earth. She was clad in her pajamas, leaving her pale feet bare._

_''Where, where am I?'' Felicia asked as she got on her hands and knees. She looked around her. She was in a dark and misty forest. There was no voice, not even a bird sound. Only a creepy silent and darkness._

_"What happened?" She asked. "Where is the Green Goblin? And how did I get here?" She eyed her sleepwear and then her bare feet. ''Why do I not feel any cold beneath my hands and feet?_

_Slowly she got to her feet and looked around with fear and stress. She began to walking slowly, her barefoot continuously cracking branches and crushing dead foliage._

_''Be quiet'' she murmured and kept walking with curiosity. She was so silent that she couldn't even hear her breathing. Only sound around there was causing by her foot. Although there was nothing going around, this stillness was the reason she was uneasy._

_''Where am I? Why am I here?'' she thought with curiosity._

_Suddenly she saw something in the distance, a shadowy creature with six arms._

_A fear took Felicia and she slowly moved and hid back to a tree and began to examine it. Felicia tried to make noise as less as possible but her feet continuously cracking branches and foliage was betraying her._

_Suddenly her sides ached again, she prevent herself from screaming, grimaced and clutched her sides. She doubled over standing; the pain was ever increasing like her sides burning in flames. She fell to her one knee while put her one hand to prevent herself completely falling to the ground._

_''Not now, not now please stop'' Felicia whispered and prayed that she didn't take any attention._

_Then the pain stopped. She got to her feet and saw the shadowy figure was coming where she stood._

_''Should go away.'' she thought and began to run slowly in horror while trying not to make any sounds but her feet that cracking the earth beneath her were betraying her._

_''Damn, stop it!'' she murmured_

_Suddenly the six armed creature turned its face to her direction like it sensed her presence nearby and turned its head like it just sniffed something or someone._

_Felicia moved through some trees and bushes was trying to keep the distance between the creature and herself while running. Suddenly her sides ached again, such that she couldn't help but cried out in agony and clutched her sides._

_''Not now, NOT NOW! STOP IT! AAARGGGH!'' She screamed unwillingly with pain._

_The creature came in view. It stood on two legs and had six arms. It's body was covered with dark fur. But its face was the worse: two large fangs and six red eyes. The monster let out a roar; it began to walk towards Felicia._

_Felicia could not run due to her pain, grimaced and crying out. She looked the monster with dread in her eyes. Then she saw an even worse thing. Bulges formed on her sides pushing their way to tear and break free from her shirt._

_She cried ''What is this?! What is happening to me? Aaaarrgghh!'' the pain reached its peak as four extra arms emerged from her sides while ripping her shirt apart._

…

She opened her eyes with a scream. Her shirt was covered in sweat and she was breathless, her body trembled with lingering fear. This was the second nightmare she had in the past few days. And they had a common point; growing extra arms. What did it all mean?

The bedroom's door opened with a rush. ''Felicia!´ Anastasia exclaimed, her face full of worry.

"Mom?" Felicia exclaimed, surprise to see her mother up.

What happened my dear?'' Anastasia asked. "I heard you cry out."

Felicia didn't answered as she removed her blanket upon herself and sat on her beds corner, in full of thoughts.

Felicia continued to tremble with fear, but tried to be strong. ''Don't worry mom, just a nightmare," She assured her mother, her voice still shaky. "But why are you up?"

Anastasia sighed. "I had trouble sleeping. I went to get some warm milk. I was heading to my room when I heard you cry out. I was worried."

"Well it's alright, mom." Felicia assured her, her fear remains though.

Anastasia eyed her daughter and then noticed that Felicia's shirt was wet with sweat. ''Felicia, you should take a shower bath before trying to sleep again''

Felicia just nodded and accepted it.

…

Felicia exited the bathroom, clad in a blue towel, her hair was wrapped in a smaller blue towel. She changed into new pajamas and lied down to her bed.

She laid silently, trying to relax. The shower had felt good and she did feel that she could fall asleep without a problem. But she was still haunted by the nightmare. She barely remembered. Only the intense pain, being chased by a monster and growing arms, becoming a fear.

"Relax, What's wrong with you?'' she grimaced and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the fear of sleeping.

Moments later, she fell asleep. The darkness in the room was ominous.

**Author Note: Now, the serum began to show its side effects, including a pain intensing on sides and leading to corrupt Felicia's psychology. She got two nightmares in a row, as her body is carving inside to out with a gruesome pain. While trying to remain strong, she is walking at the edge of madness, which would lead her to do something very, very wrong.**


	7. The True Nightmare Is Nigh

The True Nightmare Is Nigh

The sun was arising, the sun light ray upon a sleeping young, beautiful woman. Then the woman awakened. Felicia felt very exhausted, despite there was no more nightmare after the recent one, this waiting process was exhausting. She yawned, slowly straighten up and put of her blanket, revealing her pajamas. She put her barefoot to floor and left her bedroom. She smelled bacon as she walk downstairs. Her mother was sitting on the table,waiting for service. Felicia nodded her as a ''good morning'' with an upset face and sat her own chair.

Anastasian was the one began to conversation:

-''Morning dear. How my princess feels like today? You feel relaxed after that nightmare?''

-''I'm okay Mom just… just I feel like I can't bear this pain anymore. I'm thinking on taking the serum soon, no matter the consequences.''

-'' Dear, you know Connor said that this is too-''

-'' I know this is risky! But what is the life without taking any risks?! You are not the one suffering this pain, if you would be the one trying to bear it, you would wish to end your own life I swear!''

Suddenly she realized she crossed a threshold and stopped. Gazed upon her mother with regret.

Anastasian sighed

-'' Dear, you don't need to feel regret. I know you are passing through tough times. If you need anything, just let me know''

-''Thanks, mom'' Felicia murmured.

...

Felicia was walking on the street clad in her daily clothes on her way to Hardy Foundation. Suddenly her danger senses alarmed, she held her skull with moaning and ran. She entered a branch road and waited for to recover her breath. She rested against the wall and collapsed her arms. She closed her eyes for a moment of peace and silence.

Suddenly a white flash of pain intensed on her sides. She tried hard not to scream,grimaced, clutched her ribs and doubled over standing. She walked toward while doubling over and let herself crouch down. ''Iıırarrrggh!'' she moaned through squeezed teeth. Her ribs felt like they were oppressed under an undefinable pressure. She felt like something beneath her skin was wriggling to come out. sweat began to pour down from her brow. She felt that her left upper side tightened, shaping an appendage and it commenced to push against her very skin. She bring over her right hand on it and tried to push it back, only to notice another bulge appeared on her right lower side,in seconds total of four swelling were pushing against her cloth. ''Hıaarrııghh'' she cried as she embraced herself and try to repel them with ''only'' her two hands. They pushed hard to make some dismantling on her cloths sides.. ''STOOOPPPP, NOOOOO!'' she let herself a scream.

Suddenly they retreated into her body themselves. It was like whatever were inside her had their own will and decided to retreat themselves only to remind her they were there. Inside her body, they were close her more than anybody. And she concluded that they would reveal themselves whenever they want, so, it was not for her to decide.

Unless...

Felicia came her home exhausted. Dealing with daily company issues with suffering side cramps was exhausting. She got off her high heels and let her feet bare. Anastasian welcomed her with worried eyes. It makes her uneasy to see her daughter in a very stressful and aggressive state. Felicia hugged her mother thoughtfully. She made her way to her bedroom.

Felicia exited her bedroom,clad in her blue robe leaving her legs and feet bare. Changing clothes felt like leaving all the responsibility about their foundation behind. But it didn't end the cramps. ''Dear! Dinner time!'' she heard her mother calling her. She sighed and made her way to downstairs. She was not in a mood to speak with anyone, because she knew what would their conservations would lead to all the single time. And she needed time to consider a matter...

They were eating dinner and talking about the future of the company,as well as Felicia's relationship with Peter. Anastasian finally dared to ask Felicia about her cramps:

''Felicia, I'm your mother and I can see you are desperate. I can assume these cramps are unbearable. But you have to wait for a little longer. You will endure it, right?''

''Don't worry Mom. I will not be overcomed by this. I will not give - Aaarrggh!.''

Felicia grimaced and clutched her left side with her right hand. The pain vanished as fast as it came. Felicia lifted her head up only to see her mother worried. Anastasian took Felicia's hand and whispered:

-''Are you sure you can bear it, right? Anastasian asked worried

Suddenly a rage surrounded Felicia and she pushed her mother's hand.

-''I told you Mom. Just don't worry. I'm full. Now if you let me, I'm gonna read a book. I need to empty my head''

Felicia stand up and made her way into the sofa.

Anastasian was watching TV and Felicia was reading a book that enjoyed her much used to be, but not now. She was lying on the sofa clad in her blue robe that leaving her legs and feet bare.

Suddenly she yawned. She assumed that it was time to go bed. She stand up, put her book onto table and turned to made to her bedroom. She said ''Mom, I feel so tired, night night''

''Sleep well,Felicia'' Anastasian said.

Felicia've just started to climb the stairs, her sides ached again.

''Aaargh!'' She clutched her both sides, grimaced and doubled over standing. The pain was ever increasing instead fading. She kept to climbing the stairs with holding the railing. She squeezed her teeth such hard to not to scream her agony that almost enough to break her teeth. The pain finally vanished when she reached to upstairs. Felicia left herself on the ground and began to cry silently.

She whispered ''What is this and why? Why this torment bestowed upon me? God, I can't bear this anymore. I will do what is needed''

She got to her feet, clutching her sides and grimacing,entered her bedroom and closed the door.

''So lets change them into more comfortable ones'' Felicia said and changed her robe into her white pajamas. White shirt, white bottoms that leaving her feet bare.

Felicia wasn't sure what would happen to her after drinking the serum. So she decided to leave her mansion and made her way to her apartment without warning her mother. She opened her closet and took the serum Holding it in one hand she took her Black Cat costume as well. Two of them at her left hand, she left her mother a note:

_My dear Mother;_

_I feel like I need to be alone for a while. This pain drained me emotionally. I'm sorry if I disappeared suddenly. I'm not sure when (or if ) I'll return, please do not follow me nor worry for me. I hope you wouldn't hear horrifying news about me until we meet again._

_I love you_

_Your Little Blondie_

_Felicia_

With a tiny tear dropped on it, she put the letter on her desk. Opened her window and put her barefoot to the ledge. Welcomed by a cold wind, her luxurious hair fluctuated at night. With the serum and her costume at her one hand, much to her surprise she instinctively squirted a web from her right wrist onto the tree in front of her.

''Whoa'' she gaped. 'Guess my body is already welcoming to being a black widow'' laughed, she let herself float in the cold and shadowy night.

She stepped into her apartment from her terrace with the serum and her costume at her left hand. Felicia could feel something beneath her skin wriggling and struggling to come out. Assuming her time was running out, she made her way to her bedroom and left the door open. ''I hope I can return before my mom would worry about me'' she sighed.

Felicia moaned and grimaced. Her sides aching again. ''Aah, I'm very tired. But I can't sleep unless I give the serum a chance. ''

She sat on her bedside. The pain on her sides was slightly increasing each moment. She grimaced and squeezed her teeth.

5 minutes later..

She was lost in thoughts and was looking the serum with empty eyes. Her blue eyes locked on the serum and her foot. Felicia got a flashback about Peter:

_''Dear'' Felicia said ''I'm desperate. The pain on my sides is ever increasing all day instead fading a bit. And I need to confess you something.''_

_''Confess? What do you mean?'' Peter asked uneasily._

_''It was very horrible. So I hesitated to tell you. But if you wish, I will tell you what happened:_

_This afternoon I experienced the most dreadful thing I've experienced so far. The pain on my sides just became immense and I thought my sides will burst.'' Felicia said with gripping her sides. She brought to tears._

_''But that was not all. Something,something I don't want to think what they would were pushing against my dress wildly. Like something wasn't belong to me was wanting to release from my body.'' As her body trembling in fear Felicia hold herself to not to be dispersed._

_''Peter'' Felicia said, crying. ''I have to use that serum. I know what happened to you. But you didn't use any kind of serum when this happened to you. What if I just give it to a chance? It can't be worse than that!'' Felicia exclaimed unwillingly._

_''Sweetheart'' Peter came to her and hugged her. ''I know, I know very well what its feel I can't blame you to be willing to take a risk. You are free to do that if you are truly wanting it. I'm with you''_

**_Flashback Ends_**

**_..._**

''I've fed up with this pain. I don't know what will happen,but if this will help me to get rid of this torment, I'll gladly welcome it''

She said 'Here we go'' and drank the serum at once.

The moment the last drop of the serum was got, a flash of searing, white pain raced up her spine like a lightning bolt. Felicia screamed in pain as the vial fell to the floor and shattered into a dozen pieces with a loud CRASH!. She fell to her knees and clutched her sides, The pain was absolutely unbearable, excruciating even. "NNNGAAAAAH!" she cried out as her cramps suddenly lashed out with more force than ever before. Her heart was in her throat and she fought to keep breathing while she was clutching her sides in a futile effort to subdue the pain that became intense on her sides. She brought to tears and yelled in despair ''I thought the serum was gonna help me but this pain is EXCRUCIATING! I CAN'T BEAR IT'' Much to her fear Felicia felt that something was crawling underneath her skin and was trying to burst out. With shaky breath and wobbly legs, she attempted to stand and get on her feet, only to stumble and fall into the bookcase with a loud BAM! Books tumbled off the shelves, falling on and all around her as she tried to support and keep herself from falling again. The pain was utterly agonizing, almost like something was inside her that wanted, no, NEEDED to get out. It struggled and fought against Felica's attempts to keep it in, shuffling and slithering about beneath her skin like some kind of furry rodent trapped in a sack or a giant serpent searching for a means of escape.

THIS ISN'T HAPPENING, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING, she mentally chanted in an effort to calm herself.

Oh, who was she kidding? 'NAAARRGGHHH!"

The pain was unbearable at this point. Sweat began to pour down her brow as she realized whatever was inside her was going to come out whether she liked it or not. ''I, I HAVE TO FIGHT AGAINST IT!'' ! A second bolt of pain coursed through her body and she cried out as she instinctively held her aching skull, releasing her hold on her ribs. Which led the bulges pushing even harder. A loud cracking noise like that of breaking bone filled the air as whatever was inside her pushed and wrestled with her sides, as if unable to find a way out. The agony her sides was arduous as it felt like whatever was inside her was not only trying to escape, but getting BIGGER. With a trembling arm, Felicia pushed herself off the bookcase and tried get over to her bed, only to stumble and crash into the lamp on her side table, knocking it to the floor with a loud CRASH!

She wanted to die right then and there. Death certainly would have been better than having to suffer through this torment for a second longer. No matter what she did, nothing seemed to be helping; suppression was completely futile. She was pretty sure banging her head against the wall would have been more effective, but she figured that after haphazardly stumbling around her bedroom and taking out everything in sight, nothing was going to help her anymore.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHH!" she screamed. She clutched her sides desperately as she fell to her knees and doubled over in misery. If it was even possible, the pain had become completely intolerable at this popped up on her sides and pushed hard their way to outside as something were desiring their freedom and Felicia's body was a prison for them. Felicia grimaced and squeezed. ''Please, please someone help me!'' She screamed while crying. ''AAARRRGGH! I can't let them out! I CAN'T'' Felicia got to her feet and lifted up her head, grimacing and squeezing her teeth. ''Naaarrggghh! Please stop!'' Crying while trying to hold back the bulges pressing hard against her shirt. When she was attempting to keep two at bay, the other two were pressing even harder. She desperately wandering around her bedroom without a purpose. 'Aarrrggh! HAARRGH! STOP!'' She yelled desperately as she fell to her knees again and turned upside down on the floor. Whatever was inside her was struggling to come out and the pain reached a point no human being would wish to endure. The bulges were pushing harder and harder to be released. Felicia feared that her body could not bear such a pain and would tear apart.

''HHHRRRRGGAAAAAHHH!'she got to her feet and attempted to stand still as her barefoot covered in sweat due to the immense pain she was feeling as well as her whole body. Felicia was shivering as her body tearing apart inside. The pain wasn't increasing anymore due to it reached a point she couldn't feel a higher level of pain. Felicia didn't know why she holding her sides tightly and was attempting to holding back to the horrifying tumescences pushing back and forth. Two of them on her ribs and beneath her hands, another set just on her lower ribs. . '' I CAN'T LET THEM OUT! I WON'T BE A FREAAAAK! HAAARGGGHH!. Four massive bulges pushing her shirt to it seams. Almost led it to explode. She can hear the sound of gnashing coming from her shirt as it desperately try to keep the things inside. Felicia down her head to see what was happening to her would almost led her to blackout.

The bulge on her left upper side began to shaping tissue beneath her shirt. Underneath the cloth, shapes as five fingers formed and slowly rip through her shirt with a tearing sound. In seconds, five functional fingers bloomed from the cloth, followed by a wrist. Whatever was happening to her was slow and agonizing.

''AAAARRGGHH! AAARGH! PLEASE STOP! I DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!'' Felicia yelled as tears flowing through her face. The limb was still on its way to free itself from the inside. She could feel that bones and muscles that weren't belong to her were forming inside her body, emerging through as the limb. The wet arm was sliding its way out from the shirt. Finally a shoulder located smoothly into her back finished the torment.

Or was it just the beginning? Right after what she saw, Felicia turned her head to her right side, which had a bulge of its own growing on her right upper side. it was swollen like it was about to burst out with a loud POP!. She grimaced and let a harrowing cry of agony as the bulge shaped as a fist, tore her shirt and made its way out. Again, it slowly lengthened as muscles and bones forming inside of Felicia's body. ''PLEASE! STOP! I CAN BEAR IT NO LONGER!'' Felicia cried out for naught. She could feel that her body was carving inside to out. Both the arms clenched their fists while squeezing what remained of Felicia's shirt. Just beneath her second set of arms, the remaining, writhing bulges exploded as two more limbs underneath her shirt erupt.

Time froze as Felicia locked her eyes to her extra arms. She didn't know what to do or how to react. She was even wondering how she endured such an anguish and didn't black out. After a while, she lifted up all her arms and did the only thing she could do. "No, NOOOOOOOO!" she wailed to the darkness of the night as she rushed to the full-body mirror hanging on the wall. Felicia saw her six armed reflection on the mirror, and gaped in sick fascination at her arms . . . all six of them, each pair stacked right on top of the other like the rungs of a ladder. There were huge holes on her shirt thanks to them. Her beautiful blue eyes locked on her extra arms with shock and despair.

Put together her legs, and she had eight limbs in total

**EIGHT.**

Just like a** SPIDER.**

**Authors Note: Now we reached to the turning point. This part is huge because it was needed to be. After all had happened her at the previous chapters, it was obvious something bad was coming. The process of her growing the extra arms was so important for me because it was what I've established throughout the story. At the beginning, Felicia was the ''Feline Felon.'' hilarious and powerful. But at this chapter, she was desperate and weak against what forcefully grew out from her body. As painfully and slowly as possible. Made her regret for her recklessness, using the serum early. Now the story was involved a body-horror, telling the story of a young, beautiful and desperate woman witnessing dreadfully what was happening to her. I need to thank to Creaturemaster for giving me the draft of Felicia's growing arms scene. I was struck between a rapid and shocking scene or a slow, dreadful scene like this. At the end, mixed scenes from my different drafts. I believe I did a good job of making the vital point of the story as dramatic as possible. I know this note is very long but I excited and enjoyed much while working on this part. I hope you enjoyed it while reading!**


	8. The Behemoth Made Flesh

Time was flying as she aimlessly standing before her mirror and looking herself. This should, no HAD TO BE a nightmare. This could not be real, her beautiful blue eyes locked on her extra arms she were muscular and pale, almost like she had them since her birth. She touched her extra arms with her original hands to check that was she dreaming or not. No, it was all real.

It was horrible to realize that what was she going through for days were only a preparation, may be even an alarm for this mutation. And if she describe the process ''painful'', what she had just gone through was an agony or a torture even. And all because she could not wait anymore to get rid of pain, caused her to sprout four extra arms, through an experience lasted for minutes, or even hours? of anguish and horror. Absolutely the most gruesome thing she had ever experienced.

'''IIHAAARRGGHHH!'' With all had happened in the recent days, the young woman bellowed with despair, sadness, pain and anger. Suddenly Felicia broke the mirror with her bare hands, as she could not bear what she was seeing. Ignoring her bleeding hands, she fell to her knees, putting all her hands to the floor. Tears dropping to the floor as she weeping.

''Why, what had I done to deserve THIS?!'' Punching to the floor, Felicia clutched her head with her other hands. ''Aaaaahhh!'' Felicia cried in anger as she suddenly realized her extra hands mirroring what her original hands doing and disgusted of it. ''I HATE YOU!'' she shouted to her arms, or herself? gazing the serum that caused all was laying on the floor shattered to dozen pieces, as well as the remaining liquid.

Felicia sat on her bedside and hold her head with all her hands. Silently crying, she was assuming this night wasn't over, as well as this nightmare. ''I'm not a human anymore, I'm a freak, a monster'' she murmured. Looking her extra arms, suddenly her vision clouded,led her to blackout.

…

Felicia opened her eyes with hurry at the middle of the night. For a brief time, she supposed that she was normal. Then she realized that she was holding herself with so much arms. She yelled with panic and fell to floor from her bed.

''I have to go away, I can't stay here, I have to find and warn Peter'' She tore her shirt and threw what remained of it onto her bed, undress her white bottoms and ,opened her closet. She found and wear her costume as she let her extra arms emerge through it by pushing its sides willingly. She left her extra arms bare, before stepping to the ledge, she gave a look to her bedroom;

What happened recently, left savage signs in her bedroom. The bookcase has fallen as well as her lamb, lay broken on the floor. Her shirt, tore at sides, couldn't prevent her extra limbs to erupt. And, the serum, may be the biggest mistake she had ever done in her life, shattered into dozen pieces She looked her extra arms and the serum back to back.

The price of being reckless…

She nodded, sighed and climbed to the roof.

''Glad it's night. So no one can see me'' Felicia said. ''Now, I have to find a place to hide. At morning I need to find Peter'' She began to jump from one roof to another. It was hard to control all of her hands at once.

''I need to get used of it'' she thought. She jumped, jumped and jumped until she saw an abandoned garage. She let herself fall to the ground. Runned silently and sneaked in.

…

Peter was lying on his sofa,clad in his daily clothes. Suddenly he heard a noise from the upstairs,from his bedroom. Awkwardly his spider senses didn't alarmed. He looked up to see who came,,shocked what you saw;

It was his beloved, Felicia in her Black Cat costume with six arms and unmasked. Now, she was a freak like himself.

-''Hey my dear. You look, sexier...'' Peter spoke with hesitation

-''Don't mock at me Peter'' Felicia sighed

-''Sigh'' ''Now you are a freak like me. So, why and how was it happened?''

-''Ehm, I, I've couldn't bear the pain and took the serum last night''

-''WHAT?!'' Peter exclaimed

-''Yes. Sorry dear but I was just desperate. It was, dreadful…''

-Dear, If I may ask, how was it felt like?''

-''It was like, my sides wriggling, shaping bulges, they were pushing to come ,yes, they've just bursted out. I felt like I was about to blackout. I don't know how could I endured such an anguish. And I will not be able to forget it it seems''

She bowed her head and began to cry. Peter hugged her and said:

-''You didn't deserve this. But I promise you that we will overcome this,together''

…

They were sitting on the sofa, lost in thoughts. Peter was the one who broke the silence:

-''Felicia, I don't know how to say it. But we need to focus on some important matter.''

-''So say it''

-''Doctor Octopus stole the serum you've used. And I'm sure he will not use it for good reasons''

-''So than?''

-''We have to stop him. I will explain to Connor everything. I'm sure he will find a cure. Until it we can focus on this matter. It may help you to focus on your mind far from these, arms…''

...

After Kingpin's fall, his infamous tower wasn't left empty. At his chair were standing , planning to be the new King of Manhattan, with some cruel, neogenic plans in his mind.

…

-''Now, Feline Felon or should I call you as Black Widow now?'' Peter taunted Felicia

-''You shouldn't cross the threshold, Spider'' Felicia said with a soft smile on her face.

Though being a freak was dreadful, having her loved one also a freak like her was making the situation more bearable. Their original hands crossed at each other in a moment of silence they gazed upon each other. They were sitting on the sofa, Felicia kneeled on it with barefoot, unmasked and loosed hair.

''Even though we are freaks, we are still superheroes. Yes, you are too.'' Peter said

''Me?!'' Felicia exclaimed in shock. ''But, but you've stated that I won't do it anymore because it would cause me get harmed'' Felicia said ironically as she hold up her six arms melodramatically.

-''Eeh, I believe even your body had protested that decision. So, you and I are a team once again from now''

''So'' Peter cleared his throat. ''I examined Doc Ock's actions. He is gathering a huge group of human subjects in Kingpin's Tower. If I knew anything about Neogenics and considering what has happened to you, this guys would be a problem in the near future. So, I will keep my vigilance over him. Tomorrow night, we will meet at the garage of the tower and will stop him. Until then, you are free to do whatever you wish to do.''

-''Thanks my love. Planning to roam the city for a while to empty my head. But,but…'' Felicia brought to tears ''If something should happen to me while we are divided, and if ı cause troubles, please do whatever you have to do to stop me''

…

-''Dr. Connor's office?'' Connor replied the ringing phone

-''Hi Dr. Connor, Peter is calling'' Peter replied

-''Ah, Parker. I was planning to call you about Felicia's case. Good news I have! The serum's antidoting process should be completed tomorrow!''

-''Err, I guess this is kinda became meaningless now''

''Why? Ah I'm calling something but I hope it isn't about it.

''Felicia used it, ended up with growing extra arms''

-''What?! Ah, I should've guessed it. Poor girl would be in so much pain that she acted restless. So, I guess you two are in need of some help now?''

-''Some would not be the right definition to be honest. Does she have to come and get checked?''

-''No, I already have her blood which is mutating further now. I'm sorry but her situation won't go better in short-term. Saying or not saying it to her is your choice. I will do best I can do, do not worry.

-''Thank you Curt. It seems my beautiful blondie is cursed with my fate. Anyway, keep in contact. Bye'' said Peter.

-''Keep your mood high. Bye'' Connor said and sighed. Turned his gaze to his computer, examining the blood cells of Felicia Hardy, the cells are telescoping and decomposing endlessly. Sometimes the mutated ones held dominance upon the normal ones.

''Just like how her mutation trying to dominate her'' Connor thought. It was surprising how a life of a young woman living in endless luxury, can become a living nightmare, as how the fate had plans for her from the beginning. He looked to his cut arm, he knew how was it feel like to live at the edge of becoming a monster. He had to help her.

''Poor girl'' Connor sighed...

…

''Felicia, dear it's nearly the noon'' Anastasian was knocking her daughter's door anxiously. Since she went to her bedroom last night, Anastasian didn't hear anything from Felicia.

''Alfred!'' Anastasian exclaimed to the butler. The older man appeared from the corner:

''-Yes madam?'' The butler asked.

-''Have you heard anything from Felicia since last night or cleared her room? Her room is locked also'' Anastasian asked.

-''No, madam. Neither I heard of her nor entered her room. Is there something wrong? I have the keys, do you wish me to open it?'' Alfred asked

-''Of course'' Anastasian demanded. The older man approached,inserted the key into lock and turned it. With a ''click'' sound the door opened.

Anastasian instinctively opened the door with a rush.

It was empty. The bed was untouched, the curtains were rippling because of the wind coming from the open window and her Black Cat Costume was nowhere to found. Suddenly a note in the desk grabbed her attention. As she read, a small tear dropped from her cheeks to the paper.

''Ma'am?'' Alfred asked worried. ''Is there something wrong?''

''I hope she didn't do anything absurd'' Anastasian murmured to herself and sighed. She made to the window and gazed outside;

''Felicia, what have you gotten yourself into?''

…

The wind whipped through her curtains of alabaster hair as Felicia effortlessly leaped from one roof to the other, her hands and feet barely kissing their tops. The cool, night air felt absolutely wonderful against her skin as she practically flew like a man on the flying trapeze through the air, granting her a brief glimpse at the complete and utter elation that those only gifted with the wonders of flight experienced. Surprisingly just after what she had gone through, she never before had she felt so calm, so serene, so . . . free. For the first time since her life had been thrown a curveball, she had a clear mind and truly felt at one with herself; she was beginning to see why Peter liked going out on patrol so much.

BRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

Felicia was snapped out of her reverie at the sound of alarm bells and landed on a flagpole outstretched over a once busy avenue that had suddenly become gridlocked with frightened passerby whose curiosity had been peaked. The doors to a bank across the way burst open as a gang of masked men wielding guns and sacks of ill gotten spoils made their get away, shouting and menacingly waved their weapons at any one that so much as took a step toward them. With their point made crystal clear and the sounds of police sirens at least a dozen blocks away in what had quickly become a stagnant street, it looked like the robbers were going to make a clean get away.

Not if Felicia had anything to say about it.

"Piece of cake." a cocky smile curved its way across her lips as she shot straight up into the air, her body comfortably arching and twisting through the air as she followed the crooks across the rooftops. Did she have a plan as to how exactly she was going to stop them without potentially getting someone hurt? No, but why would she need one in the first place? She had never felt so powerful in her entire life! It felt like she was supercharged, like she was a battery that had been struck by a lightning bolt! She felt like she could do anything! She felt like-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!" Felicia cried as a jolt of blistering, white hot pain raced up spine mid-jump and sent her plummet to the ground. Screams of concern and fright heralded her fall from grace when she crashed to the ground in a heap like a forgotten rag doll, her limbs sprawled across the pavement in a haphazard fashion; it was a miracle she hadn't been killed!

Then again, being dead would have been a much better alternative than to the agonizing pain that was ruthlessly tearing through her body. She clenched her teeth in order to suppress a cry when she doubled over, clutching her aching, throbbing sides with all six of her arms. People were yelling and pointing at her harrowing display, but she didn't care; her head was absolutely killing her, like someone had decided to use her skull for a private drum solo. And was it just her or was it getting harder and harder to breath?

She clutched her sides, barely holding back excruciating shrieks of misery when her body began to change again, drawing more panic from the crowd that had begun to gather around her in order to gawk at her misfortune. Her black, leather suit groaned in protest, splitting open along her arms as muscle fed by her pulsating veins weaved itself into a fine carpet of tissue beneath her skin. A loud, disturbing cracking noise similar to a bag of chips being crushed underfoot caught her attention and Felicia watched with horror as the ten, delicate, dexterous digits that tipped each of her six hands suddenly fused together as if they were made of glue; bones knit together and sinew intertwined with its brethren to form three, powerful fingers at the end of each hand. A loud tearing sound filled the air as her body suit split open along her spine, allowing her once frail body to swell like a balloon as fresh new muscle and flesh rushed to fill the void with a series of grotesque paroxysms that rattled and shook her body like a leaf in a hurricane.

Felicia could no longer hold back her anguish. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" she wailed as wicked, razor-sharp talons sharp enough to rend flesh from bone painfully tore through her fingernails, driving into the pavement beneath her with unprecedented force. Had she screamed or was it more of a howl? No, it was something more disturbing, a low, guttural roar that haphazardly shifted between the high-pitched shrieks of a woman in agony and of a savage beast demanding freedom. Her boots were torn to shreds as wicked claws burst forth from their leather confinements, raking the sidewalk while her skeletal structure shifted and changed. Felicia's bones crunched and ground against one another, threatening to break as they grew and shrank, at least quadrupling her size in a manner of seconds. Her outfit clung to her in weak, pathetic scraps of leather that strained against her form while her skin faded to a dark gray in color and large, hair-like spines rose from her joints and back with a sound similar to that of a sword being sheathed.

POP! POP! POP! POP!

Felicia felt like she wanted to vomit right then and there when six eyes suddenly popped out of her forehead like a cluster of zits, their pupils tinted a deep, crimson as they drank in their new world with all the hunger and lust of someone - or something - that had been locked away in the darkest and deepest of recesses. Felicia wanted to close them, to avoid the horrified stares and gaping gazes of the onlookers that had surrounded her, but she found that she no longer had functioning eyelids - in fact, they had vanished altogether. She also found out that her once soft skin had steadily begun to harden until it had formed an exoskeleton of sorts over her body. The strange filaments that had sprouted all over her body were already beginning to transmit new information to her slowly morphing brain - vibrations, sound waves, temperature changes, wind currents. It was like having her own Spidey Sense!

The worst was yet to come, however. Felicia wanted to scream when a pair of horrifying, disgusting, ungodly strange . . . things . . . began to protrude out from her lips, forcing their way past her teeth from the back of her mouth until they hung over her bottom lip like a pair of walrus tusks. Her cheeks stretched, threatening to split and tear like her suit before she realizing that she no longer had teeth - the closest thing she had were a pair of absolutely enormous, curved fangs that protruded from her new, bizarre mouth parts. Felicia could feel what felt like large sacks of sorts swell like balloons inside her cheeks, filling with a sort of liquid that she absolutely hoped wasn't what she thought it was; not that she could really hope anymore.

Her mind was a complete and utter mess, a sloppy, aimless collection of primal instincts that howled and battered at the remnants of her feeble, human mind. They raged for control, roaring in her head like gale force winds and she cried out in a desperate hope that they would stop - an unearthly, monstrous roar that sounded like it came from the very depths of Hell erupted from the back of her throat. The sound was enough for her instincts to override any shred of common sense she had left and lashed out at the gathering of onlookers with startling speed, slashing at them with her claws as she shrieked. The crowd responded with complete pandemonium, screaming and shouting for help as she bellowed like the apex predator she had become.

Felicia Hardy was no more.

With a shrill, feral shriek, the Werespider scrambled up the side of a building and surged off into the night.

**Author's Note: Felicia's mutation finally reached its peak. As the monster was growing inside of her made flesh, she got no one to help her but Peter and Connor. Thanks again to Creaturemaster for the transformation scene!**


	9. To Defeat Thy Enemy

For a mother, possibly one of the worst things in life would seeing her beloved daughter turns into a monster before her very eyes. For Anastasia Hardy, that was the case;

''-Now, lets see what was Manhattan's Monsters and Superheroes story for today'' Anastasia laughed as she sat on her sofa and opened a News Channel. Although it was hard to prevent herself to act for finding her daughter, she had respect for Felicia's right to be alone for a while. Very hard time for her indeed.

Suddenly a new appeared on the screen:

''We are now switching for a live broadcast to a unique case of robbery. A six armed female with a cat costume is involving!''  
-''Cat costume?'' Anastasia gasped  
There she was, she could recognize her in any costume or form.  
-''Felicia!'' she shouted-

''What happened to you, my daughter?''  
Felicia easily dealt with the robbers. But cried out soon after as she fell to her knees and started to agonizing on the sidewalk. Her body was growing, her hands changing and her arms were covering in fur. She was in anguish to be sure.  
-''No, no! What is happening to you?! FOOLS STOP STARING AND HELP HER!'' Anastasia shouted in despair even though none of them would hear her. She too was feeling her daughter's pain, misery and despair.  
Just in moments, Anastasia witnessed the beast appeared from her daughter's body slashing its way through the crowd and vanished into the night.  
-''What the curse has fallen upon us?'' Anastasia stared at to screen with empty eyes for a while.

After some minutes, she finally found the strength to got on her feet and go to the phone.  
-''Hello, Peter Parker is here?'' Peter answered  
-''Peter, I'm Anastasia, I,.. your girlfriend needs your help more than ever now'' Anastasia said with a frozen voice  
-''I just saw what has happened too. There is no need for words or description. I will help her, don't you worry madam'' .  
-''I have to help you! Is there anything I can do?''  
-''-Who is at the top of your scientists team which creating your super serums?''  
-''Dr. Robert Marcus, he should be in the Foundation now'' .  
-''Good. So, ask him for to contact with Dr. Connor. Who is searching for a cure for Felicia now''  
-''And, Ms. Hardy?''  
-''Yes?''  
-''Do you aware of Dr. Octopus just stole a super serum, -which caused your daughter to be like this now- from your Foundation?''  
-''I know, end of speech''  
-''You are not working with him madam, please say yes?''  
''Yes, I don't want to talk about this anymore'' She replied bitterly.  
-''I'm praying you're right'' Peter said and closed the phone. ''I hope I don't earn myself two antagonist at once'' Peter sighed and put his mask upon his face.

…

The Woman-Spider once known as Felicia Hardy wildly made its way to where its instincts leading to her. The costume once belonged to Black Cat was torn to its seams, almost hardly preventing the freaking monster, -once one of the most beautiful womans in the city- being fully naked. Finally the monster reached its destination, an abandoned garage which could be a nest for it. As it climbing through the walls, waste water was pouring to the ground from above. Along with the rats, the smell was awful. It could be a good spot for it to hide and bring its victims to eat them.

…

Spiderman, Dr. Connor and Dr. Marcus met at the lab of the Hardy Foundation. Connor made a good progress for a cure. But examining the exact serum Felicia taken to give her super powers would be a key turning point. While Marcus and Connor discussing the topic, Peter had another idea on his mind:

-''Guys!'' Peter exclaimed. The two nerd scientist turned to him.  
-''I have an idea, which I'm sure would sound crazy. But we are in a condition that being logical would slow us. We both need to stop Doc Oc and stop and save Felicia.  
So, here is my idea. Connor, how can you keep your sanity when you turn into the Lizard? I know you can do it for quite some time''  
-''Hmm, well. It was a serum I created. The keypoint is; It will cause you to mutate if you're already had a mutation disease. When I drink it, it triggers my mutation but I keep my sanity. I see what you are going to: If you are willing to take it, you already accept the risk of becoming your inner devil willingly. And you have to take it again to recover, at least returning your current state''

After a while of silence Peter replied:

-''After you finished the serum to recover my beloved, Connor, you and I will take your serum. We need to take this risk for both the safety of Manhattan, and my love. I don't want to see in a near future more innocents becomes monsters just because of that madman's work.''

-''To get into my plan'' Peter continued. ''To be honest it is hilariously simple; The Neogenic Recombinator has a part that you can injects serums to it. You and I will reveal our little monster forms. After it, we will disrupt Oct's little party, trying to erupt a chaos. During it, I lure Felicia there. Don't look at me like I'm mad. I've became once what she is now, so I know how to lure our prey to here. Then you shoot the laser to her. If my calculations are correct, after she recovered our little criminal should be in webs. During that time Connor, you are to distract them from Felicia. Then I will take her to safety''

-''It sounds like things won't go as exact as you planned'' Connor replied

-''That's why it is a brilliant plan'' Peter smirked

The clock was ticking and the night was still young. But for Peter, time was not passing as he gazing the two Neogenic madman working on Felicia's case.

''-JACKPOT!'' Marcus shouted suddenly.  
''*Please good news'' Spiderman exclaimed as he ran towards to them.  
''-We developed it to a stage to cure Miss Hardy'' Marcus stated. ''. She is supposed to be return her normal form completely unlike you. That's good news''  
-''Why the earth you are not giving the bad news first instead? Go on!'' Peter sighed  
''- The truth is, like you, she is need to get a treatment every month.A single missing in the schedule would cause her to mutate again. That's bad news. I'm sorry Parker, but you two will never be cured completely'' Marcus finished  
''-At least it is not the worse case'' Peter sighed.  
''-So, Connor, how about to give a chance our freaky friends a chance to release for a while?''Peter smirked to Connor.

Just in the middle of its feast -a corpse of a young man- the Woman-Spider sensed a call,coming from the distance. It instinctively straighten up and looked upon The Kingpins Tower. Something called the Woman-Spider to itself, a familiar, yet still an alien calling that was.

…

In the silence of the late night, a six armed brute and a Man-Lizard were sneaking their way into the garage of The Kingpin Tower. There were noises came from inside, like someone doing a speech. They came to the ending of the canal, closed by a ıron fence. From there, they could easily see the crowd gathered before Dr. Octopus, all of them holding a serum in their hands, ready to be drinked.

-''Accept, accept my offering to be the beginning of the next generation of evolution in mankind's history. The mutants are not our enemies, we must become them **instead **forcing them to become **us**. The process will definitely be painful, but it won't remove the ultimate prize at the end!'' Octopus yelled.

''Hey, **we **are the freaky guys here! Don't you dare to replace us!'' Man-Spider and Man-Lizard jumped to the ground.

''-Hmm, it seems I got two good subjects to show you, my followers. Look at them! Look that they could keep their intelligence while accepting the gift of Neogenic!'' Octopus pointed to them.

''- I've always hated to being in the spotlight'' Man-Spider replied as he shoot out webs from all of his arms to Octopus, while making a special telepathic calling to lure Felicia there.

Much to his surprise, the chaos erupted without his efforts. The subjects drinked their serums. Before Peter and Lizard, men and women wriggling and twisting, growing extra arms or furthermore, becoming werespiders.

''Uh, oh. Connor it seems we have to be quick. They are already distracted. GO!'' Peter urged Connor as he heard a ''familiar'' voice from his back.

The Woman-Spider was there, ferocious and bloodthirsty. Without not even looking to Peter, it rushed through his way and leaped to its prey: Octopus.

The primal Werespiders and freaks eventually prevented it and pushed it back. In a brief moment, the Woman-Spider and Man-Spider came eye to eye. There was no need to speak, the two were already knew what to do.

''Where is the slot? Damn you!'' Connor cursed as he quickly turning and examining the Recombinator, knowing his time was limited.

-''Got it!'' he exclaimed as he opened the vial and poured what was inside of it to the machine. ''Now easy easy you little girl'' Connor said while trying to make the needed adjustments with his monstrously hands. A primal mutant rushed to him but he easily knocked it down with a punch.

That's it! The machine was in the right mod. All he got to do turning it and with a good aim, shooting its laser to a Once-Beautiful-Blondie-But Now A Freak one. He was observing the battle ongoing between two ''real'' Werespiders and their primal copies. The Woman-Spider and Man-Spider now face to face Dr. Oc.

-''Begone primal insects! I'm the one created you! You can't defeat me!'' Octopus yelled, but with a certain fear and doubt.

-''So you should be careful of what you are creating it seems'' Man-Spider replied as the Woman-Spider, with a shocking savagery leaped to its prey. Dr. Oc just could not stand beside its relentless attacks, both physical and web shootings. Almost willing to tear its target to its pieces.

-''Stop, I didn't mean that you mindless brute!'' Man-Spider exclaimed as he covered with web both it and the distracted Dr Octopus at the same time, immobilizing them. With the help of the Lizard, Dr. Octopus laid down unconscious.

On the other hand, the Woman-Spider wriggling against the web covered it, bellowed in anger and ferocity.

-''Now, let's not scare the young and beautiful woman inside this shell'' Man-Spider said as he drank his serum, slowly regaining his human form.

-''Connor!'' Peter coughed. ''Start the process! Now!''

Connor ran to the Recombinator, turned it to Woman-Spider and triggered the process. A green beam targeted the monster as it surrounded by a laser.

The Woman-Spider loosed a harrowing cry as it forced to change. The webs covered it decomposed as the monsters body changing. It's face shifted as the monstrous face gave its place to of a beautiful, young woman had. The extra eyes disappeared as her vile fangs retreated into her cheeks, recovering the scars like they never existed. Her gigantic, grey feet began to shrunk, leaving behind cute,small,pale barefeet. The fur covering her body disappearing as revealing her almost naked body. With each passing moment, there was more a Felicia Hardy then a monster. Finally, her extra arms retreated into her body, leaving behind an almost naked, unconscious beautiful young woman. Though most of it decomposed, webs were still covering some of her body.

-''Ehm, ehm'' Connor coughed and with shame, he turned his head away.

-''It's end'' Peter sighed as he grabbed the young woman, walking to the exit.

**Author Note: So, Peter took a big risk to save both Felicia and Manhattan. In time, everyone could conquer their inner beasts, like what Peter and Connor did. The desperate Felicia got saved by her friends, but her nightmare wasn't end, nor will.**


	10. The Legacy of the Curse

-''Ouughh!'' the blondie moaned as she opened her eyes to light. It was 2 days later, Felicia Hardy, was in a hospital gown, laying on a hospital bed, slowly straighten up as she put her one hand to her aching head.

''-Easy'' a voice demanded  
-''Who are you?! Where am I?'' Felicia shouted  
-''Stay calm miss Hardy, please stay calm. You are in safe now'' replied, standing next to her bed.  
-''Why am I here? What happened?'' Felicia moaned as she held her aching side  
-''You were in a coma for 2 days after getting cured'' Connor replied with a warm smile  
''-Cured?!'' Felicia replied. She checked her sides, much to her surprise, she found out there were no extra arms.  
-''Oh, I, I just can't thank you enough. Even though I was started to getting used of them''  
-''Yes, you're cured. But not entirely, it is seemingly impossible. The spider infection latched itself to you, so it would always look for a way to be triggered again in the future,this also applies to Peter. So, you need to have a treatment to keep your mutation under check once a month.''  
-''And, what if I not get the treatment?'' Felicia asked fearfully  
-'' You would find yourself in a nightmare again'' Connor answered grimly.  
-''But if to get good news, you are safe and sound now. And me, Dr. Marcus and Peter will always care for your health. Peter spoke to your mother and explained her the situation. After your dischargement, you can stay with Peter as long as you want. If I should give you an advice, you should stay with him as long as possible. To avoid, troublesome cases''  
-''Troublesome? What now?'' Felicia asked with a sigh  
-''You are always to be growing arms again, so having Peter to intervene in emergency is vital. And you wouldn't want to stay with your mother for a while.'' Connor finished.

…

Felicia was laying on Peter's bed, clad in her white pajamas,barefoot, reading a book. It was afternoon. Rather than getting overwhelmed by questions, she decided to empty her head. After her discharging from the hospital, her first act was making to her home and facing with her mother. Peter hinted at that she was definitely had something to do with Dr. Oc for creating that serums. As well as Felicia's recalling of a memory from the past: Anastasia's conversation with Dr. Marcus about creating some super-serum, which Felicia got involved and caused her to pulled into this nightmare. Despite her undismayed attempts and sometimes rigid style to get answers, Anastasia just avoided all of them adroitly. Which resulted in more questions in Felicia's mind and made her to decide leaving her mother's side as long as possible.

-''I wonder had it she ever regretted at the least for throwing her daughter into a life of ever- lasting nightmares'' Felicia said as some tears formed on her eyes, she put the book onto her bed and just stared to the ceiling with empty eyes.

''AAARRGGGH! NOT AGAIN!'' she cried out as the lumps on her sides lashed out again. She took fetus position as she gripping her sides and crying out for help.  
''PETER! IT IS AGAIN! HELP ME PLEASE!'' Felicia exclaimed as she brought to tears. Lumps wildly pushing against her shirt as she tightly gripping her sides, as if it was helped her before.

''Felicia!'' Peter exclaimed as he opened the door with a rush, only to see Felicia writhing on the bed in agony. He rushed to closet, opened it and took the serum.

''Aaaargghhhh! STOP THIS I BEG YOU!'' Felicia was crying out as she felt her body was carving to inside out. Peter removed the lid of the vial and grabbed Felicia's throat. Opened her mouth with force and pouring the liquid into her mutating body.

''Aaarghh! Felicia pushed Peter away, almost led him to fell to floor. Suddenly a relief of pain came to her as the bulges retreated back, leaving four solid lump located on her sides.

Breathless, Felicia was laying on the bed, Peter standing over her.  
-''Oh, a close one!'' Felicia grimaced  
-''Yes, but not as close as the Spiderman couldn't save you'' Peter said, hardly laughed  
-Felicia didn't respond.  
-''I'm tired'' she said after a while. ''And I'm making life harder than ever for you too. I'm considering to give up'' Felicia said, crying.  
-''No, you won't. I don't know what you meant with ''giving up'', committing suicide or becoming a monster again, and I don't care. We will overcome this, whatever happens I won't leave you alone'' Peter said.

After all she had gone through, the only thing that young woman could do was to smile, a warm, deeply smile that she thought she would never do again. Felicia knew that she was cursed until the end, will live in constant and severe pain. But she overcome it with her friends before, so she could do it again. As for the ''Feline Felon'', Felicia wasn't sure whether to keep being a superhero or not, as she felt that she was in need of a rest more than ever.

**The End**

**Author's Note: So, we are at the end now. I hope you enjoyed from this Fic as well as I did while writing it. In the end, this is not a story with a good end. For such tragedies scars the soul as well as the body. So Felicia will never be the same person she was once. I believe this was far better developed and executed than our MJ one, as it was our first try of course. Please do not hesitate to give your feedbacks and suggestions. For me, I'm exhausted, so I'm considering to take a break to story writing for a while. Until next time!**


End file.
